gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Combined timeline
The Gabriel Knight Timeline is based on the given dats and references to time mentioned in the various official Gabriel Knight material including the games, SIDNEY, and the official hintbooks, and the novels by Jane Jensen. The various sources are not always consistent, and so some events may show up with alternate dates. It contains information relevant to both the Game timeline, the Novel timeline, and the 20th Anniversary Timeline. Legend *Blue = Novel timeline *Green = 20th Anniversary Timeline Timeline B.C. *4700 - Megalith stones of Carnac. *4000 - Sun Worshipers civilization in Red Basin begins. *3500 - Stonehenge phase I begins. *2700 - West Kennet Long Barrow. *2600 - Avesbury begins use. *2500 - Windmill Hill *2300 - Stonehenge phase I ends. *2200 - The Beaker People appear.GK3 *2150 - 2000 B.C. - Stonehenge phase II. *2000 - Sun Worshipers civiliation in the Red Basin ends. *1600 - Avesbury stops being used. *1500 - A massive volcano erupts causing islands to sink into the sea in the Bay of Naples. *1000 - King Solomon *950 - Temple of Solomon is built. *557 - Siddhartha Guatama (The Buddha) is born. *530 - Pythagoras migrated to southern Italy. *477 - Siddartha Guatama dies. *330 - Ali goes to Scotland and England. *300 - Ali leaves Scotland and England. A.D. *7 - Jesus Christ *20 - Philo is born. *50 - Philo dies. *250 - Zosimos the Theban born. *300 - Zosimos the Theban dies *303 - St. George *410 - The Visigoths raid Rome. *431 - Mary declared holy. *461 - The start of the Merovingian dynasty. *c. 468 *507 Clovis I defeats Alaric II *671 - Dagobert II marries Giselle de Razes. *679 - Dagobert II is murdered, under orders by Pepin the Fat. Sigisbert IV disapears. *700 - Ali is aid to Sigisburt IV. *754 - Pepin III of the Carolingians becomes king of the Franks. *759 - Septimania *821 - Ali is in Madrid, Spain. *900 - Earliest Schattenjäger diaries.Gabriel (GK3) *962 - The end of the Merovingian dynasty. *987 - Carolingians rule ends with the new dynasty of the Capetians. *995 - Earliest German roots of the Ritter family.Ubergrau (GK2):"...German roots a thousand years..." *1100 - Ali is in Rome with traveling merchant Atonius Fresca *1118 - Founding of the Knights Templar. *1119 - Templar start excavating in the Holy Land with King Badouin's permission...nine years.... *1128 - Knights Templar return to Europe and start recruiting. *1132 - Blanchefort in Templar's possession. *1180 - Blanchefort falls out of Templar's hands. *1188 - The Priory of Scion breaks off of the Knights Templar.Grace (GK3):"GRACE,The Priory of Sion is an offshoot of the Templars. They split off *before* the Templar persecution -- way back in 1188." *1190 - Martin Ritter is born. *1203 - Rittersberg is founded by Martin Ritter. *1207 - Albigensian Crusade. *1210 - Earliest signed name in the Ritter prayer book.GK1 novel, pg312 *1223 - Rittersberg is founded.GK2 novel, pg70 *1231 - Martin Ritter erects the church in Rittersberg.GK2 Novel, pg *1238 - Martin Ritter built Schloss Ritter, and the town grew up around it. *1242 - St. Georges KircheGK2 *1253 - Martin Ritter dies. *1275 - Jacobus de Voragine *1285 - The epic poem of Lohengrin.GK2HB, pg 13 *1296 - Stone of Scone removed by Edward I. *1307 - The Knights Templar are disbanded. *1314 - The House of Stewart begins with Robert the Bruce.GK3 *1403 - Jrgen Ritter is born. *1438 - The walls of Rittersberg are built.Habermas (GK2):"It is a very old town. The walls around it were built in 1438, but the city is a few centuries older than that." *1461 - Jurgen Ritter dies. *1474 - The Old Town Hall in munich is bult.GK2HB, 20 *1486 - The Inquisition, Malleus Maleficarum. Agrippa is born. *1500 - Ali goes to India. *1517 - The SchafflertanzGK2 Hintbook pg 20 *1520 - GK1 novel, pg331 *1535 - Agrippa dies. *1542 - Mary Queen of Scotts is born.GK3 *1550 - Ali leaves India. *1553 - GK1 novel, pt 331 *1568 - A tournament is held in MarienplatzGK2HB, pg 20 *1582 - Halla Rittersberg is born.GK2 Novel, pg *1587 - Mary Queen of Scotts dies. *1596 - Trials of the Aberdeen witches of Scotland. *1603 - James VI succeded Elizabeth I of England.GK3 *1604 - Witchcraft Act of 1604 *1610 - Elizabeth Bathory is arrested.GK2HB, pg8 *1617 - Halla Rittersberg dies. *1633 - Johann Ritter is born.GK2 novel, pg *1636 - Johann Ritter dies. *1640 - *1646 - *1660 - Gunter Ritter is born.GK1 novel, pg Charles II was named King of England and Scotland.GK3 *1678 - Gunter Ritter is ordained a Schattenjaeger.GK1 novel, pg *1693 - The Ritter Talisman is stolen.Grace (GK1):"Three hundred years ago, the Ritter talisman was stolen by Tetelo." Gunter Ritter dies. *1703 - Duc de Razes is born *1720 - Victor Ritter begins his journal. *1724 - St. Louis Cathedral is built, named after Louis IX of France.Narrator (GK1)"The original church on this site was built in 1724 and was named for Louis IX of France. *1746 - The young son of Claus von Ralick, the future Black Wolf is born.GK2HB, 3 *1750 - Victor Ritter hunts down and kills Claus von Ralick, Cazaunoux family moves to New Orleans *1751 - Duc de Razes is dead. *1753 - Last date in Victor's journal. *1758 - The young son of von Ralick goes through the Change.GK2 Novel, pg *1764 - A lawyer in Beunos Aires requests information about the trial and death of Claus von Ralick GK2 novel, pg *1788 - The original St. Louis Cathedral burns down in the great fire.Narrator (GK1):"That church burnt in the great fire of 1788." *1789 - Abbe Bigou *1791 - Slave revolt in Santo Domingo. *1792 - Jacques Gerard is born. *1795 - The Presbytère built by the Spaniards after a fire in the Jackson Square.Narrator (GK1)"The Presbytère. This building was begun by the Spaniards in 1795, after a fire in Jackson Square." Land abutting the national park is acquired by the Royal Bavarian Hunting Lodge.GK2 Novel *1800 - The Gedde family came to New Orleans.Malia Gede (GK1):"The Gedde family came to New Orleans in 1800." *1801 - The Magus is published. *1803 - Lousiana is purchased.Dr. John (GK1):"Prior to 1803,the New Orleans area was owned by France." *1807 - Construction begins on the famous Glockenspiel at the Town Hall of Munich. *1810 - A Voodoo murder occurs.Narrator (GK1): It's a newspaper clipping from the year 1810.", Gabriel Knight (GK1):"This is a newspaper clipping about a murder committed in 1810." *1813 - Richard Wagner is born.GK2HB, pg97 *1815 - Otto von Bismarck is born.GK2HB, 92 *1817 - Voodoo activities caused fear among white slave owners.Dr. John (GK1): "By 1817 the Voodoo activities were beginning to cause fear among the white slave owners. An ordinance was passed to forbid slave gatherings except in designated public areas at designated times." *1820 - Christian von Ritter is born. *1830 - Widow Paris (Marie Laveau)Dr. John (GK1): "There were a variety of kings and queens at first--Voodoo priests and priestesses, but from about 1830 a single power emerged. This was a Voodoo queen named Marie Laveau. Marie Laveau ruled Voodoo in New Orleans for many years." *1833 - Prince Maximilian II rebuilds Hohenschwangau.GK2HB, pg 58 *1837 - Elizabeth of Austria is born.GK2 novelGK2HB, pg 85 *1838 - Christian von Ritter was ordained a Schattenjaeger.GK2 novel pg *1845 Ludwig II is born. *1848 - Stefan von Ritter is born.GK2 Novel, pg Richard Wagner takes place in the Revolution and fled to Switzerland with help by Franz Liszt.GK2HB, 97 *1849-50 - Pontalba Buildings"Narrator (GK1):The Pontalba Buildings are historical landmarks, built in 1849 and 1850 as residential apartments." *1850 - Richard Wagner finishes his opera, Lohengrin.GK2HB, 13 *1851 - St. Louis Cathedral is rebuilt.Narrator(GK1):"The present church dates from 1851". *1854 - Pope Pius XI declares Mary Queen of Heaven. *1855 - Alfred Watkins is born. *1858 - Richard Wagner moves back to back to Bavaria.GK2HB, 97 *1859 - Wagner finishes Tristan and Isolde.GK2HB, pg 82 Bismarck becomes ambassador to the Russian Czar at St. Petersburg. *1861 - Jaques Gerard dies.GK3 Ludwig II attends Richard Wagner's Lohengrin opera.GK2 Novel, pg155 *1862 - Bismark is summoned back to head the Prussian Government as the premier by Wilhelm I.GK2HB, 92, 223 *1863 - Ludwig II becomes king when his father died unexpectantly.GK2 novel, pg *1864 - Christian von Ritter died. Bismark provokes a war with Denmark to regain lost territory.GK2HB, 92 *1865 - Letters mention a 'new friend'. Abigail Cherisey is born. Pierre Françard is born. *1866 - Stefan von Ritter ordained as a schattenjaeger.GK2 novel, pg Bismark provokes war with Austria.GK2HB, 92 *1867 - Georg von Hauberrisser *1868 - Marie Denarnaud is born. *1869 - Ludwig begins his diary. Begins building Neuschwanstein.GK2 novel, pg Algernon Blackwood is born.Sidney (GK3) *1870 - Bismark starts the Franco-Prussian War.GK2HB, 92 Paul Gowden was granted a royal title and lands by Otto von Bismarck. *1871 - The Franco-Prussian War ends with France's defeat. The German Empire is is proclaimed on January 18.GK2HB, 92 Bismark becomes the chancellor of united Germany.GK2HB, 223 *1872 - Hunting accident. Richard Wagner moves to Bayreuth, Bavaria. He finishes ParsifalGK2HB, 97 *1873 - GK2 novel, pg *1874 - *1875 Ludwig refrains from excitement. *1878 - Ludwig is tormented. Otto is declared insane.GK2 novel, pg167 Herrenchiemsee Palace is finished. *1879 - Castle Linderhof is completed. *1880 - Louis *1881 - The Widow Paris died. Marie Glapion had been serving as reigning as the Voodoo queen for a long time. "The Widow Paris died in 1881. Marie Glapion had been reigning a long time by then.", Dr.John (GK1): "The Widow Paris died in 1881. Marie Glapion had been reigning a long time by then." Ludwig/s servants orders books on the occult from Jennings, and asks someone to write to Klug.. *1882 - Ludwing has Singer's Hall repainted. *1883 - Richard Wagner dies on Ash Wednesday. *1885 - Sauniere is appointed abbe to Rennes-le-Chateau. *1886 - :Elizabeth of Austria thanks Bishop Frank. :Neuschswanstein finished.GK2 novel, pg Ludwig II dies. :Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde is written by Robert Louis Stevenson.GK2HB, pg 8 *1887 - Algernon Blackwood finds interest in the occult. *1888 - William II ascends to the throne. *1889 - Archduke Rudolf dies.GK2HB, pg85> *1890 - :Voodoo cult fragmented and other voodoo queens surfaced.Dr. John (GK1): "After the death of the Widow Paris, other Voodoo queens surfaced and by 1890, the cult was fragmented again. Marie Glapion just sort of faded away." Rudolph von Glower left germany.GK2 novel, pg :William II brings the end to Bismark's power.GK2HB, 92 :Algernon Blackwood emigrates to Canada. *1891 - Sauniere discovers a secret in the altar while renovating Rennes. *1893 - Abigail Cherisey dies.GK3 Trees planted near Garden District.Narrator (GK1):"These trees have been here for a hundred years. *1895 - Ubergrau, Höffen, and Schnell's offices are founded on Marienplatz.GK2 novel, pg36 *1898 - Elizabeth is assasinated in Geneva by an Italian anarchist.GK2HB, pg 85Bismark dies.GK2HB, 92 *1899 - Pierre Francard dies. *1900 - Algernon Blackwood joined the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *1901 - Villa Bethania begins construction. *1905 - Villa Bethania finishes construction. *1908 - Georg von Hauberisser *1910 - A voodoo murder occurs.GK1 novel, pg *1912 - Stephen Bonsal witnesses a Zombie. *1914 *1917 - Heinz Ritter is born.GK1 Sauniere dies. *1919 - Maxine Lafete is born. *1920 - Louise Hoffet is born. *1921 - Wolfgang Ritter is born (GK1 Novel)GK1 Novel, pg. *1923 - Wolfgang Ritter is born.GK2 Grandma Knight is born.GK1 Novel, pg 23 *1924 - The theory of ley lines is created. *1925 - Heinz Ritter in Schloss Ritter. *1927 - Endro von Glower returns to claim family lands. *1929 - Ali is in San Franscisco, California. *1930 - Cosima Wagner dies.GK2HB, 97 *1938 - Heinz Ritter imigrates to the United States, and renames himself Harrison Knight.GK1 *1939 - Last wolf seen near the Kirchen.Liever (GK2) *1942 - Endro goes abroad. *1943 - Sam Lebowitz uses voodoo on a girl.Stonewall King: "Well, about fifty years ago, Sam was too shy to talk to this pretty girl he was in love with." Heffel Grossberg is born.GK2 Novel, pg 92 *1945 - Philip Knight is born.GK1/GK1 Novel Sacrificial killing at the Rollright Stones.GK3The year that 'Residenz Theature in Germany was bombed during the war.GK2 *1949 - Witches were told to meet elsewhere, they could no longer worship at the Rollright Stones. *1950 - Stone of Scone stolen by Scottish nationalists. *1952 - Stone of Scone returned. *1953 - Harrison Knight/Heinz Ritter dies at 36.GK1 Marie Denarnaud dies.GK3 *1957 - Duvalliar becomes dictator of Haiti. *1958 - :Hartridge is born."I'm 35, a fully tentured professor at this University as well as a fellow at Cambridge. My doctorate was obtained at Syracuse... :Gerde Hull is born. :Ludwig's biography by Sir Richmond Chaphill is written.GK2 novel, pg *1959 - Franklin Mosely is born.GK3 :Phillip Knight and Margarite Templeton marry (GK1 Novel)GK1 Novel, pg *1960 - Gabriel Knight is born (GK1 Novel).GK1 Novel, pgHarry (GK2): *1961 - Phillip and Margarite are killed (GK1 NOvel). *1963 - Gabriel Knight is born (GK3)GK3. Dr. Wen discovers a catch of artifacts near Renne Le Chateau. : Gabriel Knight's parents die (GK1 Novel)GK1 Novel, pg 24Louis Hoffet dies. *1965 - Malia Gedde is bornMalia (GK1): "For the record, I'm twenty-eight, Detective". Harold Ubergrau is born.GK2 novel, pg37 *1967 - Grace Nakimura is born.GK1 Hintbook, "26-year-old..."GK1 novel, pg *1968 - Grace Nakimura is born.gk3 passport: "5-18-68" *1969 - Harry (gK2): One or two missing cases a year, up to 1969 *1970 - :Grace moves to the United States from Japan.Grace (GK1): "I was threen when we came to the States. Friedrich von Glower shows up in Germany. :The hunting club is founded.GK2 novel, pg Xavier begins work at the hunting lodge.GK2 Novel, pg 98 *1971 - :Gerde Hull is born.Gerde (GK1): "For the past four years. I came here when I was eighteen". Grace Nakimura begins school.Grace (GK1)"...but eighteen years of school was enough!" :Phillip Knight and Margarite Knight are killed in a car accident when Gabriel is eight years old (GK1).Grandma (GK1): "" :Duvallier's reign in Haiti ends.GK3 *1972 - Baron von Glower hires Xavier (GK2).Xavier (GK2) *1973 - Maxine Lafete dies.GK3 Willy Walker opens his voodoo and curio shop.Willy (GK1)"Don't you come in here askin' me about this stuff, you hear? Twenty years I run a respectable curio shop in the French Quarter." Sam Lebowitzbegins playing chess with Markus.Sam (GK1):"Every ever-lovin' day of my life for twenty years *1976 - Gabriel begins having the dreams about Gunter Ritter when he is thirteen.GK1 Novel, pg 8tighGK2 Novel, pg *1978 - Dr. Wen discovers egyptian artifacts near Rennes-le-ChateauEstelle:"Dr. Wen found these objects when he was digging here twenty years ago. He became convinced that the Rennes Mystery was deeply tied with Egyptology." *1979 - Gabriel moves out of his gran's house when he was sixteen.GK1 Novel, pg 7 *1983 - Gabriel starts visiting the Napolean House.Stonewall King (GK1)"I'd call you a regular, Gabe. And one of our local writer celebrities, too. Been coming in here, what, ten years now?" Grace begins studying Tai ChiGrace (GK1): "I've been studying Tai Chi for ten years. Preiss nabs a big game animalGK2 novel, pg Muggings on the rise in New Orleans.GK2 novel, pg Wolfgang Ritter began receiving free services from Ubergrau, Höffen and Schnell.GK2 novel, pg36 Sam Lebowitz begins playing chess with Marcus at Napolean House.GK1 Novel, pg 88 *1985 - Kirchl murder.GK2 novel, pg95 Earliest date in black ledgerGK2 novel Papers receovered GK2 novel Leber becomes a kommisar.Leber (GK2):"...ten years ago..." Von Glower nabs a lionGK2: 12-15-85. *1987 - Von Glower nabs a big game animal.GK2 novel, pg Von Zell nabs a coupleof big game animals.GK2: 08-10-81 *1988 - Wolfgang remains in Schloss Ritter without leaving for five years. *1989 - Gerde moves into Schloss Ritter.Gerde (GK1): "For the past four years. I came here when I was eighteen." A missings person's case, a teenager, a women witnesses a black wolf.Leber (GK2) *1990 - 10 to 12 missing persons disappearances between 1970 and 1990.GK2 novel, pg *1991 - Gabriel barely carries any money in his pocket.Narrator (GK1)"One hundred dollars in cash--that's the most money Gabriel's had in his pocket in two years." Von Zell bags a big game animal.GK2 novel, pg Seventeen disappearances in Germany.GK2 novel *1992 - Gabriel a slob, leaves bills lieing on his floor during Christmas, never picks the up.GK1 12 disappearances in German.GK2 novel There were rumors of John Kennedy Jr. and Malia Gedde being together.Malia (GK1): Last year there was that story about John Kennedy Jr. and I. 1993 :Gabriel Knights reoccuring dream begins to pick up when he turned thirty.GK1 Novel, pg 8 ;June 18: (Day 1) Seventh voodoo murder at Lake Pontchartrain. Gabriel meets Malia Gedde there. ;June 19: (Day 2) Posing as a detective, Gabriel enters Gedde Mansion to meet Malia. At Jackson Square Gabriel gives to an artist the patterns from voodoo murders. He meets Madame Cazaunoux at the Dixieland Drug Store and tells Grace to research her. ;June 20: (Day 3) Gabriel meets Malia at the St. Louis Cemetery 1. Crash is interrogated in New Orleans Police Department. Prof. Hartridge gives a lecture at Tulane University. Gabriel shows the voodoo pattern (veve) to him. Gabriel buys Willie Jr.. Posing as a priest, he visits Mme. Cazaunoux and makes a mold of the snake bracelet which he gives to Sam, who finally wins in chess. Magentia Moonbeam provides Gabriel with a translation of the voodoo code. ;June 21: (Day 4) Sam gives to Gabriel the snake bracelet. Crash dies. Gabriel tells Grace to research the veve pattern. He shows the pattern to Prof. Hartridge (if he hasn't the previous day). Magentia Moonbeam provides Gabriel with a translation of the voodoo code (if she hasn't the previous 2 days). Gabriel calls his uncle Wolfgang Ritter for a first time (if he hasn't done the previous day). He tells Grace to research on Rada Drums. ;June 22: (Day 5) Gabriel provides Mosely with evidence to reopen the Murders case. He asks Grace to research on Rada Drums (if he hasn't the previous day) ;June 23: (Day 6) Interpreting the Rada Drums messages, Gabriel attends the ritual ceremony at Bayou St. John. ;June 24: (Day 7) Gabriel communicates with Wolfgang, then arrives to Schloss Ritter and performs to Schattenjäger initiation ceremony. ;June 25: (Day 8) After his research in the Schattenjäger Library, Gabriel arranges with Gerde to leave for the People's Republic of Benin, using Mosely's credit card. ;June 26: (Day 9) Gabriel visits the Snake Mound and meets Wolfgang Ritter. With his help he opens the stone table and recovers the Talisman. On his way back to the US, Grace is kidnapped. ;June 27: (Day 10) Gabriel discovers that Mosely has faked his death. With his help they infiltrate the Voodoo Hounfour to rescue Grace. Gabriel destroys Tetelo's idol. Malia dies. ;July 28GK1 Novel 1994 :February 12 - A hunting license is issued to Klingmann. :March 17 :March 18 :March 19 :June 30 1995 :February ::- Gabriel Knight Interlude ::- Schloss Ritter is tranferred over to Gabriel Knight. ::12 - Stephen Klingmann's hunting license expires. Schloss Ritter finally is registered under Gabriel's name. 1998 :July 1 :July 3 :July 7 *1999 - Temptation :January Additional timelines *Game timeline *Novel timeline *Ritter Timeline (timeline concerning the Ritter family) *Knight Timeline (timeline concerning the Knight family) *Ludwig II Timeline *20th Anniversary Timeline Assorted miscellaneous dates *Harrison Knight (Heinz Ritter) was 21 when he immigrated to America. *Grandma Knight is said to be seventy in the GK1 Novel, this would place her birth in 1923. However, in GK1, there is a 1920's hat in the attic that suggests she might have been older during the twenties (perhaps in her eighties). *Philip Knight was born when his mother Rebecca/Ester Wright was 22. If this was tied to information in GK1 Novel, it would make philip's birth about 1945. *Harrison Knight died at 36. Philip Knight was eight at the time. It took Gran nearly a year to believe he was really gone. *If philip's birth was in 1945, this would make Harrison's birth about 1917. His immigration to america would be about 1938, and his death about 1953. *In GK1 there is 1925 photograph of Wolfgang, his brother, and his father, in which they are already men. In GK1 he is said to be 72, which would make him having been born in 1921 (or only 4 in 1925). According to GK2, Wolfgang was born in 1923 (or 2 in 1925). *Gabriel's parents Margerate Knight (Margaret Templeton) and Phillip died when Gabriel was eight in GK1. In the novel, he was a year old when they diedGK1 novel, pg). According to the novel they were were married two years before their death.GK1 novel, pg *Doing the math from information from the GK1 novel and game, Gabriel would have been born, when Philip was eighteen. Depending on the source Philip died either when he was about 16 (when gabriel was one year old), or 26 (when Gabriel was eight). *In GK1 Novel, it is said that Gabriel is over 30 years old. It talks about his reoccuring dream started going up when he hit thirty, and that it really had picked up in the last month. It later states that he is thirty-three years old. This means that in the novel he was born in 1960, and in GK3 he was born in 1963. *However the novel and games timelines are not directly connected and have some major differences, these would have an alternate effect on the timeline. Assuming that Gabriel is 30 in 1993 in GK1, and working backwards, Gabriel would have been born in 1963, his father would have died about 1971 (at age 36 like his father?), so perhaps having been born about 1935. Philips father (age 36) died when he was eight, so perhaps about 1943. Which would have placed his birth about 1907. He immigrated to America when he was 21, or about 1928. He married Rebecca perhaps one year after coming to America (1929?), she was 22 at the time (which would have placed her birthday about 1907 as well). This would make her about 86 in 1993. *In the GK1 novel, Magentia Moonbeam is in hear early forties (but still thinks she's twenty-three). In the game she mentions that she began studying magic over twenty years before. *Stephan Horning received a ring from Ludwig II when he was eighteen.GK2 novel *12th century, Cathars in Languedoc. Rittersberg case files go back to the 12th century.Habermas *13th century. According to Wolfgang records of the Schattenjägers go back that far, though in GK3, its said that they go back to 900 AD. Minstrel competitions in the Singer's Hall of Wartburg castle. *17th century, tetelo's tribe is decimated. The Ritters go into decline. *Eleventh century, earliest Schattenjäger journals in the library.GK1 novel, pg 331 *Madame Cazeuneaux is at least 70. *1950's hammer films *It took 4 1/2 years for wood carvers to make the panels in Ludwig's bedroom.GK2 novel *Grace is said to be 26 in Sins of the Fathers in 1993 (she also claims to be twenty-five), and 27 in 1995 in The Beast Within.GK2 novel, pg56 Her birthdate according to GK3 is may 18, or about a month before GK1 (which occurs in June). *Grace's birthdate is either 1967 as suggested by GK1 in formation, or 1968 as stated in her passport in GK3. *Depending on dates in GK2 it takes place ither in 1995 (Ubergrau letter), or 1994 (in Grace's letters), the dates are not consistent. In the novel it takes place in 1995 (it also states that GK1 occured in 1993). *Gabriel had spent a year in the castle between GK1 and GK2 according to the novel.GK2 novel, pg97 *Kurt Cobaine 1969-1995 *In some cases in GK3, Gabriel states that GK2 took place "last year" which would place it in 1997, yet in GK2 the events took place in 1995 (or 1994). *Most of the people at the hunting lodge joined between 1980 and 1985.GK2 Novel, pg 112 *Von Glower went through the change when he was twelve.GK2 Novel, pg 301-302 *In GK1, Gerde says no one knows how long Schloss Ritter has been standing, however Habermas states that it was built in 1238 by Martin Ritter. *GK1 novel states that Harrison Knight was fresh off the boat, when he met Ester Wright. In the game, it seems to be implied that they met much later, after Harrison had payed his way through school in the U.S. *During a conversation between Mosely and Gabriel in GK3, its suggested that Mosely is older than Gabriel. *Friedrich von Glower is about 248-249 years old in GK2. *In the novels Gerde is said to be about 35. References Category:Timelines